Who am I ?
by BowtiesAreSoCool
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Melwinn, est prise dans une chasse à l'homme à son plus jeune âge. Tentant de s'en sortir, elle se réfugiât à Camelot où la magie était malheureusement damnée. Laissant son frère jumeau et sa magie derrière elle, Melwinn arrivera-t-elle à retrouver une vie normale ?
1. Chapter 1

- Courez ! Plus vite, plus vite !

Ces mots raisonnait dans la tête de l'enfant, courant à travers les bois dans la nuit sombre. Tenant son frère jumeau par la main, se faisant tirer par lui plus exactement. Il était tout pour elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre dans cet horrible chasse à l'humain dont ils étaient la proie. « Avance Melwinn ! » « Ils vont nous rattraper ! » « Tu sais ce qui nous attend si ils nous attrape ! » les mots de son frère était loin mais pourtant si près. Evidemment, elle savait ce qui les attendaient si elle ne courrait pas, les chasseurs, ces maudits chasseurs qui avaient anéantie son village, sa famille. Ils leur réservaient le même sort. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, son frère et cet adulte, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais qui prenait soin d'eux, comme de ses propres enfants.  
A bout de force, la jeune fille trébucha à la première racine, venu butter contre ses chaussures sale et usé. Elle courrait depuis des heures dans cette forêt qui pour elle, était interminable.  
Les cris de son frère, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre avant le noir, le noir complet.  
A son réveil, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Chaque partie de son corp lui donnait envie de hurlait de douleur, les bleus qui la recouvrait tourner au violet, ses égratignure avaient été soigneusement bander. Bander ?  
Réagissant au quart de tour, la petite fille se redressa pour observer rapidement autour d'elle. La pièce était petite et sombre, éclairé uniquement par un feu dans la cheminée. Melwinn posa d'abord ses yeux sur le lit dans lequel elle était couchée, il était moelleux et ses draps était tellement doux, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un lit, un véritable lit. Ses yeux se déplaçaient dans la pièce, se posant sur la cheminée, la table, puis fini par se poser sur la chaise près du lit, où dormait paisiblement une femme d'une 50ene d'année. Son visage portait des traits doux et tendre, et pourtant, la vue de cette femme horrifia Melwinn qui hurla de toute sa voix, les yeux écarquillaient, elle se réfugia au coin du lit, collé au mur. Recroquevillé sur elle même, les mains sur la tête et tremblante. Elle priait pour que cette bonne femme de lui fasse aucun mal.  
Réveiller par les cris de la petite, cette gentille dame s'empressa de rassurer Melwinn, parlant d'une voix apaisante.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._ Dit-elle doucement_. Ton papa m'a tout expliqué, et je vais prendre soin de toi, jusqu'à qu'il revienne, je prendrais soins de toi, je te le promet.  
- Je n'ai pas de papa. _Répondit sèchement Melwinn._  
- Oh très bien, je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _Soupira-t-elle_. Je m'appelle Adélaïde. Et vous, demoiselle ?

Melwinn la regarda longuement, sans pour autant décrocher un mot et se recoucha, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle finit par se rendormir, pensant à son frère. Où peut-il bien être ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Debout. Le petit déjeuné du Prince ne va pas ce faire tout seul ! _Gronda une voix masculine d'un ton sec et autoritaire._

Melwinn ouvra lentement les paupières dans un grognement. En âge de travailler, elle se rendait tous les jours au château du roi. Le temps était passé bien vite depuis cette nuit, personne n'était venu la rechercher. Elle attendu, jours après jours mais rien. Elle vivait à présent avec Adélaïde, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, contrairement à son mari ; même si elle n'a jamais pu considérais Adélaïde comme sa mère, Melwinn l'aimait énormément, car ayant tenu sa promesse et l'avait chérie.  
Devant le miroir, la jeune fille attachait ses longs cheveux noirs de jais dans une tresse qu'elle plaça sur son épaule comme tous les jours avant de passer ses mains sur son tablier, enlevant les plies.

- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure. _Lança-t-elle, en quittant la maisonnette._

Quelle belle journée. Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air frai puis posa ses magnifique yeux, couleur mer des caraïbes, sur une silhouette qui lui semblait familière, bien que celle-ci peinant à marcher enseveli sous des habits, des bottes, armures.

- Merlin ! _Gloussa-t-elle, en accourant aider son ami._ Mon pauvre Merlin.  
- Bonjour Melwinn !_ Sourit-il en retour, tentant d'apercevoir un semblant de cheveux de la jeune fille._  
- Le Prince Arthur t'en fais voir de toute les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ? _Soupira-t-elle en prenant une paire de bottes au-dessus de la pile._  
- Oh hey._ Ria le jeune homme, apercevant enfin le visage de la brune._ En effet, je n'ai pas une minute à moi.  
- Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler, quand Arthur te donne trop de travail.  
- Je sais mais je pense que tu as assez de travail comme ça.  
- Peut importe.

Melwinn haussa les épaules en avançant vers le château accompagné du garçon. Ils se taquinaient, riaient ensemble, il était définitivement le meilleur ami qu'elle avait ici. Se quittant à la porte du château, Melwinn rejoint les cuisines, sont lieux de travail habituel. Elle y préparait les repas pour les chevaliers, pour le Prince et le Roi mais pas seulement, après tout ça, elle devait aussi nettoyer et ranger la chambre du Roi. C'était le deal qu'elle avait passée avec le mari d'Adélaïde, si elle voulait rester vivre avec eux. Et toute la journée c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle commença par préparer le petit déjeuner du Prince, afin que Merlin puisse lui apportait puis celui du Roi. Elle n'arrêta pas de toute la journée.  
En fin d'après-midi, après avoir fini toute ces corvées, la jeune druidesse se dirigea vers la chambre du Prince, sachant qu'elle trouverait Merlin là-bas.  
Elle entra alors dans la chambre en trombe, sans prendre le temps de frapper.

- Merlin ! J'ai fini de travailler, tu veux que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car ayant scruté la chambre des yeux, Merlin n'était pas là.

- Bon sang de bonsoir, où est-il encore passé celui-là ? _Grogna-t-elle._  
- Probablement à la taverne._ Intervint une voix grave, semblant en colère._

D'un sursaut, Melwinn se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec cette silhouette d'homme musclé, ces cheveux blond foncé et ces yeux d'un bleu profond le Prince Arthur.

- S-Sire… _Balbuta-t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol, faisant une petite révérence._ Pardonnez-moi, je suis entrée sans frapper, je n'aurais pas dû. Je croyais trouver Merlin…  
- Ce n'est rien. Heureusement que je n'étais pas dans une tenue indécente._ Sourit-il d'un air amusé, sans pour autant lâcher la jeune fille du regard alors que sa voix semblait plus douce._ Tu es l'amie de Merlin n'est-ce pas ? Um, je me demande comment Merlin fait pour avoir des amis.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de la belle après ça, elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers ceux de son Prince.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, votre Altesse.  
- Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie autre que Merlin, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais il n'est vraiment pas amusant des fois. _Souffla Arthur en roulant des yeux._  
- Je ne suis qu'une servante et vous êtes le Prince. _Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac._

Surprit par l'audace de Melwinn, Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

-Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas une personne intéressant à qui parler. _Reprit-elle._

La vérité était que la druidesse avait une peur bleue d'Arthur et de son père. A la moindre faute de sa part, le moindre écart, elle pouvait être pendu. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas être en présence d'eux, elle faisait juste son travail puis repartais aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Arthur avait beau être l'homme le plus séduisant de la cours, Melwinn ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Pourtant quelques choses l'incité à rester pour tenir compagnie au Prince, il avait l'air tellement seul.

- On trouverait de quoi parler mais, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer. Ce n'est pas mon but.  
- Peut-être une autre fois, Sire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un sourire poli, elle s'inclina légèrement avant de contourner Arthur, ne lui laissant pas une chance de réagir qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui demanda-t-elle de rester ?  
Elle parcourra les couloirs du château aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, se dirigeant vers la maison de Gaïus. Arriver là-bas, elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper. Décidément, quelle mauvaise habitude, mais elle était comme chez elle ici, Gaïus lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait et quand elle en avait besoin.

- Merlin ? _Murmura-t-elle._

Alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce principale, des murmures se faisaient entendre, provenant de la chambre de Merlin. Curieuse, elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparer de la porte, légèrement entre-ouverte puis regarda dans l'ouverture.  
« Objet volant. Ils volent. » Les objets dans les pièces volés, littéralement. Melwinn n'en croyais pas ses yeux, de la magie, ici à Camelot ?  
C'est quand elle aperçue la personne qui faisait voler tous ses objets que son cœur rata un battement. Merlin ? Son Merlin ? Il était couché tranquillement sur le ventre, lisant un bouquin en marmonnant quelques phrases dans une langue qui n'était pas totalement inconnue à Melwinn.

- Melwinn ? Que fais-tu ?

Interrompu dans ses pensées la jeune fille, se retourna soudainement, apercevant le vieil homme aux cheveux blanc alors que dans la pièce d'à côté des bruits sourd se fit entendre, probablement les objets tombé à terre car Merlin ce tenait là, devant la porte de sa chambre, regardant Melwinn avant de grand yeux et le teint livide.

- R-Rien ! J'étais venue voir Merlin… Mais il fait déjà nuit, je dois y allez ! Au revoir !

Cela était une spécialité chez la jeune brune, partir sans laisser les gens répondre ou réagir. A peine sa phrase fini elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Merlin et avait déjà décampé, se précipitant dans les couloirs du château quand soudain, une voix l'appela au loin. Faisant soudainement volte-face, elle aperçut Merlin, haletant et étant arrêté à quelques mettre.

- N'y vas pas, je t'en prie. _Lança-t-il soudainement, se rapprochant un peu, prudemment._ C'est pas ce que tu crois..  
- Ne vas pas où ?  
- Voir Uther ou Arthur, je t'en prie. Ne leurs dit rien._ Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement._ Peut-importe ce que tu as vu ce soir.

Allez voir Arthur ? Jamais de la vie ! Et encore moins Uther. Les mots de son ami la fit pouffer de rire alors qu'il la regardait perplexe. Devait-il s'inquiéter ou pas ?  
Reprenant vite son sérieux en voyant la tête dépité de Merlin, Melwinn posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

- Je n'en avais aucune intention. _Affirma la brune._  
- Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi vite alors ? _Reprit le sorcier, septique_.  
- La panique,_ soupira-t-elle_, j'ai paniqué et quand je panique, je prends mes jambes à mon coup. J'ai pris un peu peur aussi.  
- Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? J-Je suis né avec ma magie, tu sais. _Bégaya Merlin._  
- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et je sais… Je comprends ce que tu ressens.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre.  
- Non ? _S'étonna Melwinn._

Elle dénuda son épaule du tissu de sa robe en inspirant bruyamment, laissant apparaitre le signe druidique gravé au niveau de l'omoplate puis se tourna dos à Merlin, repoussant sa tresse. Merlin la regarda longuement, stupéfait. Peut-être même choqué.

- Tu… Mais.. Je.. Comment ? _Murmura-t-il, posant sa main sur sa bouche._  
- Tu vois, tu peux me faire confiance. _Reprit-elle, remettant sa robe correctement._ Bonne nuit Merlin, à demain.

Elle lui adressant un sourire éblouissant avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers le bas village, laissant Merlin dans ses pensées.  
« Eh bien, ce fut une longue journée.. Une journée enrichissante.» pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle recouvrait son corps d'un drap froid. En effet, elle venait de découvrir le lourd secret de son meilleur ami. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir partager son fardeau à elle aussi, et alléger celui de Merlin.


End file.
